Memories of Mira Moon
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Spin off of "Konoha College." Mira recalls some fond memories, her childhood bullies, and muses how her friends; Shoto, Gaara, Sasori, and Evelynn, and her boyfriend; Deidara, changed her life for the better. Au; Modern world. Rated 'M' for the lemon.
1. Mira's first date

**Warning/Disclaimer; I do not own anything of Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and who ever helps him with the manga/anime. I do not own Mira Moon, she is an OC created by LiliL-1113 who allowed me to use her. I do not own Shoto Sharkey. She is owned by Shoto94, who allowed me to use her. I do own Evelynn Crevan. You do not have my permission to use her without my knowledge.**

**Chapter one;**

Mira Moon was a very shy twenty year old woman. She was easily frightened, and panicked easily. Yet, she was a pretty woman. She had long black hair with blue tips that fell to her mid back, and bangs framed the left side of her face. She was fair skinned, and had deep brown eyes. Perched on her nose was a set of black glasses that had a bit of a blue tint, and around her neck was the headphones she always wore. Currently, the woman was curled up on the couch with her boyfriend; Deidara. Fondly, Mira thought back to their first date.

**-Flash back-**

Currently, Shoto, Evelynn, and Mira were in Evelynn's room. Evelynn had promptly kicked Deidara out of the apartment, and told him to come back when it was time for his and Mira's date. Poor Mira was a total wreck. At the moment, Shoto was styling Mira's hair into a nicely designed 'messy bun'. Mira, who had never been a 'girly girl', didn't really know how to dress for her date. So, of course, she went to her two best friends. Evelynn had picked her outfit, and Shoto opted to do her hair.

"Finished." Shoto stated coolly.

"You look AMAZING!" Evelynn declared.

Mira stood up, and went to look at herself in the mirror. It was true, she did look cute. Evelynn had picked her out a green and black stripped sweater-dress that fell to her knees, and the collar folded down and fell off her shoulders. Underneath was a black tank-top. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a simple black wedged heel. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, and Evelynn had loaned her a necklace that had a butterfly shaped trinket on it.

"Th-thanks you guys." Mira smiled softly at her feet.

"What are friends for?" Evelynn grinned while throwing an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Deidara's waiting." Shoto reminded them.

"O-Oh, right!" Mira looked nervously around in case she was forgetting something. Evelynn rolled her eyes, and grabbed Mira by the hand.

"You'll be late!" Evelynn declared,and she shoved Mira out the door. Standing there waiting for her was Deidara.

"Looks like were a green couple today, hm?" Deidara asked with a grin. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black fitted t-shirt, a light green jacket, and a pair of green high-top converse. Mira just nodded while looking at her feet, a blush rising to her face. Deidara's eyes softened slightly as he took her hand. Mira let out a squeak, but didn't protest. Deidara chuckled. "Let's go."

The two walked, mostly in silence, to the movie theater. Deidara didn't have a car yet, and Mira insisted she didn't mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. It surprised even her how big her smile was when Deidara talked about his art. If she were to describe it, she would say he looked so passionate and fierce about his art that she couldn't help but smile. Finally they arrived at the theater.

"What seems good, yeah?" Deidara asked as they looked at the posters.

"W-why don't you d-decide, Dei." Mira said softly while twiddling her fingers. Deidara looked over at her and grinned.

"How about a horror, hm?"

"Th-that's fine." Mira gave him a shy smile. Deidara once again took her hand, and the two went inside.

While they watched the movie Mira was, to put it bluntly, terrified. The whole time. The shy, meek girl, even if she liked horror, got scared very easily. About fifteen minutes in Deidara noticed, and put an arm around her. This caused the girl to freeze for a moment and blush. In fact, she was certain her face was on fire. She looked up at Deidara, who was nonchalantly watching the movie. She smiled slightly, and leaned against him. Deidara looked down at her from the corner of his eye and smirked. He decided right then that she was the most adorable girl he had ever met. Plus, she let him talk freely about his art, and never once criticized him! Yes, Deidara was slowly falling for Mira, and the blonde had absolutely no problems with this.

When they left the theater it was dark. Not the normal night time dark, because not only was it night time there were also storm clouds above them. Suddenly, there was a blast of thunder. Mira jumped, yelped, and clung to Deidara's arm. Deidara laughed.

"We better hurry, un!"

Almost as soon as they started running towards the apartment the rain started to pour down on them. Deidara looked around frantically for some sort of shelter as he put her jacket over Mira's head. Of course, it was a bit late for the jacket since they were both already soaked to the bone. Deidara caught sight of a gazebo in the picnic area. He grabbed Mira's hand, and started running towards it. Mira let out a cry of surprise as she ran with him. She wasn't expecting the sudden pull. The two took shelter under the gazebo, and looked out at the harsh rain fall.

"W-well, I hope th-this didn't ruin our d-date." Mira said softly. When she didn't receive a response she stole a glance at Deidara. He was staring at her, a soft look in his gaze. Mira felt her face heat up. "Uhm, y-yes..?"

"Mira," Deidara's voice was soft. "Can I.. Can I kiss you, un?"

Of course, Mira thought he was joking. There was no way he wanted to kiss her in her state. Soaking wet and hair dripping. Yet, she still nodded. She was surprised when she felt Deidara's hand under her chin. He lifted her face up, and touched his soft, warm lips to hers. Mira's eyes widened, and her face turned a brilliant shade of pink. After a moment, the brown-eyed girl slowly closed her eyes and kissed back. All she really noticed anymore was the soft feel of his lips, and the harsh pounding of the rain on top of the gazebo. Mira's first date had been the best day of her life. A day she would never forget.

**-End Flashback!-**

"What are you thinking about, hm?" Deidara looked down at his girlfriend. She was still curled up against his side on the couch, but she had a distant look in her eye. Mira blushed at being caught, and looked up at him.

"I.. I was just th-thinking about our first date." Mira smiled sheepishly.

"Our first kiss was in the rain." Deidara recalled with a grin. Mira nodded shyly, and looked down at the ground. Suddenly, she felt Deidara's fingers under her chin, and slowly her lifted her face to his.

"If I remember," he murmured softly. "It went something like this."

With that, Deidara gently placed his lips against hers. Mira's cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink, and slowly she kissed back.

_'Yes,' _she thought. '_Exactly like this._'


	2. Mira's Past

**Chapter Two;**

Currently, Mira was sitting with Shoto, Deidara, Gaara, Sasori, and Evelynn at a cafe on their school's campus. Everyone was chatting excitedly with one another. It was summer break, and apparently Evelynn had a list of things for them to do. Mira smiled slightly at the thought of her new friends. Back in her old school she had no friends. She had been far too shy. The others had often teased her for being so quiet, and the fact her hair was slightly oddly coloured.

"What are you thinking about, Mira, hm?" Deidara turned to her. Mira blushed, and looked down at her lap.

"Oh, n-nothing." She whispered.

"Don't give us that shit! You were totally zoned out!" Evelynn declared.

"If she doesn't want to tell us, Evelynn.." Sasori started, but his girlfriend cut him off.

"Hey, we're her friends right?! If something's bothering her we're supposed to be there to help her out!" Evelynn snapped. Mira looked at the hot-headed woman and smiled.

"I was j-just thinking about my old s-school. I never had any friends th-there." Mira muttered.

"Why not? You're so nice, yeah." Deidara frowned.

"Well.." Mira started to tell her story.

**-Flash back!-**

Mira scampered through the halls of her high school, narrowly avoiding running into the other students. She was fifteen, and a freshman. Since it was her first year she didn't know her way round that well, and ended up getting lost multiple times. Poor Mira was too shy to ask for help, even from the teachers.

In truth, Mira didn't like her appearance. Often, the other kids teased her, because her hair naturally had blue tips. The more that they joked, the more she retreated into the shy, meek girl she was today. Suddenly, Mira accidentally ran into someone.

"I..I'm s-sorry." The girl mumbled as she scrambled to pick up the books and papers she dropped.

"You're gonna be sorry!" The guy snapped. Mira let out a cry, as the guy grabbed her hair. "Hey, you're the weirdo girl everyone's been talking about."

"I.. I.." Mira felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"Hey, I wonder if we cut her hair, would the tips still be blue?" One of the girls around them asked.

"No, please. No." Mira begged as the tears started to fall.

"What a cry baby!" She heard someone shout.

"What's up with those ugly classes?" She heard someone ask.

"Here's the scissors!" Someone laughed.

Mira sobbed as they knocked off her glasses, and proceeded to chopped her hair off. The whole time no one stepped in to help her. Where were the teachers?! Were they against her too? Was she really such a freak that not even the teachers would help her? Finally, Mira was dropped to the floor. As as opened her eyes her vision was blurred by tears. All around her there was hair. _Her_ hair. She cried harder, hiding her face into one of her arms.

"What a little baby." She heard a girl complain. Mira winced as a foot connected with the side of her head.

"What's going on here?!" She heard a man snap. Mira looked up, and standing there was one of the staff. He was holding her glasses in one of his hands. "Who cut her hair?"

"It was Nate!" Someone yelled.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Nate, get to the office. Now!" The teacher barked. The students scurried away, and Nate grumbled as he made his way to the office. Mira sniffed as she shakily got to her feet.

"Here you go." The teacher said softly, holding her classes out to her. With a shaky hand Mira grabbed them, and slipped them on her face. "That's going to leave a nasty bump."

"Oh." Mira gently touched the side of her head. Indeed, there was a small bump there from when she had been kicked. Slowly, she reached up to touch her hair. They had cut almost all of it off. Now, it barely went to her ears, and of course the tips were _still_ blue. Mira almost burst into tears again.

"Hey, if anyone bothers you anymore, come straight to me, okay?"

Mira only nodded, took the teachers name, and gathered her things up from the floor. She didn't touch her hair, she couldn't. She gently slipped her headphones over her ears, and decided to go home for the day. The teacher gave her a dismissal slip, and Kira got lost into a world of music as she walked home.

'_I hate this place,'_ Mira thought. '_At least I'll always have my music, though.'_

-**End flashback!-**

"Almost my entire childhood was like that." Mira finished."Music was really the only friend I had."

Evelynn slammed her hand on the table, and stood up as Mira finished her story. Her green eyes flashed dangerously.

"They seriously did that to you?!" The red-head snapped. Beside Mira Shoto had her eyes narrowed in agitation. How could anyone do that to sweet little Mira?!

"Y-Yes." Mira looked down in her lap, twisting her fingers together.

"Well, I just added another thing to our list! Mira, do you have your old high school's yearbook?" Evelynn asked.

"Oh, I-I'm sure I have it s-somewhere." Mira muttered.

"Good, because we're going to find the people who did that to you, and you're going to get revenge!" Evelynn declared.

"Oh, no!" Mira cried out softly. "W-we don't have to do that."

"I'm with Evelynn on this one." Shoto remarked calmly.

"Are you serious? You're going to support this insanity?" Sasori asked as he gestured at Evelynn. Both women glared at him.

"Mira is our friend. So, if those people want to pick on her, then we'll pick on them!" Evelynn snapped.

"B-but, you didn't e-even know me th-then." Mira said softly.

"Doesn't matter, un. You're one of us now, and we take care of our own, yeah." Deidara said with a grin, sliding an arm around Mira. Mira just blushed and looked at her lap.

"That's right!" Evelynn declared. "The Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!"

"Again with that stupid name?" Sasori groaned rubbing his temple.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" Evelynn growled at him.

Mira looked around at everyone, and shy smile played its way onto her lips. Yeah, she could agree to that. Besides, there was no family she would rather belong to than the Dy functional Family of Konoha University.


	3. Mira's First Time - LEMON

**Chapter Three;**

Mira and Deidara were currently curled up in Mira's bed. It was winter break, and her roommates, Sakura and Hinata, had left to go home for the holidays. Currently, Mira was building up the ask Deidara something important. They had been dating for five months now, and he was Mira's first boyfriend. So, she didn't really quite know how to ask her question.

"D-dei." Mira whispered softly.

"Hm?" the blonde man looked over at his girlfriend. They were sitting cross legged on his bed. Deidara was working on homework, and Mira had been helping him.

"I.. Uhm, well.." She flushed a brilliant shade of pink.

"What is it, hm?" Deidara pressed gently.

"W-well, I, uhm.. I w-wanted to know i-if you found me a-attractive." Mira mumbled.

"Of course I do, un." Deidara blinked in surprise.

"N-no. Not just attractive, b-but.. Ph-physcially." Mira stuttered out, and then looked at the floor.

Once again, Deidara blinked in surprise. Then, a sly smile crept onto his face. He tossed his notebook onto the floor, and crawled over to Mira.

"I find you _very_ attractive, hm." He whispered seductively in her ear. Mira let out a squeak of surprise as Deidara pulled her into his arms, rolled them over so they were laying on the bed, and pinned her down. "The most adorable. Sweet. Cute. Alluring woman I have ever met, yeah."

As he spoke each word her placed a gentle kiss along her jawline. Mira's face flushed red. Did he really mean that? Suddenly, Mira let out a gasp. He had found her sweet spot on her neck, and was gently sucking the area.

"I want you, _Mira._" He purred against her ear. Mira whimpered slightly. Deidara gently removed her glasses, and placed them on the bedside table. "Can I show you, hm? Just how attractive I find you?"

"O-okay." Mira said softly. Her brown eyes were widened slightly in shock.

Deidara gently pressed his lips to her. Mira blinked, and then slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Gently, Deidara massaged her bottom lip with his tongue, slowly wiggling his tongue into her mouth. Mira, unsure of what to do, allowed him the access. He explored her mouth slowly, giving her time to get used to the new sensation. As he kissed her he softly ran a hand under her shirt, and cupped her right breast in his hand, while his left hand massaged her cheek.

Uncertainly, Mira ran her tongue along his. Deidara's tongue stopped moving, and slowly Mira slid her tongue into his mouth. He let her explore him. Let her gain the confidence. He moaned softly against her lips, and the sound sent a jolt through Mira's body. Gently, Deidara shifted them, so he rested between Mira's legs. Finally, they pulled apart gasping for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this, hm?" Deidara asked uncertainly. Mira looked up at him, studying his face, and nodded slowly. It was now or never, right?

Deidara smiled softly. He rose up for a moment, removed his shirt, and then Mira's. He watched as Mira's tentative hands explored his body. Gently, her fingertips skimmed over his lean muscle, and her hands worked their way down to his pants line. There, she stopped, and looked up at him shyly, biting her lip. Deidara only nodded. Slowly, she unbuttoned his jean, and he slid them off, dropping them to the floor.

He pushed her back against the bed, and settled himself between her legs again. He slowly slid a hand down into her jean, and gently rubbed her through her underwear. Mira whimpered softly, and squirmed a little bit beneath him. Deidara chuckled softly.

"Do you like that, hm?" He whispered huskily against her ear. Mira let out a soft squeak, and nodded shyly. Deidara grinned, and nipped at her ear lobe.

Ever so slowly, Deidara removed her jeans. Mira sat up while he did so. The blonde man studied her, and then pulled her against him so she straddled his lap.

"We can stop anytime, yeah." He reminded her softly as he reached behind her, and unhooked her bra. The garment was discarded to the floor.

"I-I'm alright." Mira murmured softly.

Once again, Deidara shifted them. He laid her back on the bed, and pushed her legs open slightly with his knees. Mira felt her face heat up, and she covered her face in embarrassment. Gently, Deidara removed her hands.

"I want to see you, yeah." He murmured softly to her. "I want to see my greatest work of art take place."

Mira flushed brightly at his remark. Deidara chuckled, and his left hand ghosted down her stomach, and stopped at her panty line. He glanced at her, and she nodded slowly. Gently, Deidara slipped his hand into her panties, and slowly inserted a finger into her womanhood. Mira gasped at the new sensation. Deidara smirked slightly at her expression. When she didn't stop him, he gently started to move his finger in and out of her. Mira squirmed beneath him, and Deidara held her hips still with one hand. He started to pump his finger in and out of her faster. Mira arched her back, and gripped his shoulders.

Slowly, Deidara removed his finger. Mira whimpered softly at the loss of contact. Deidara just smiled, and kissed down her neck. Then her stomach, and stopped at her panty line. Gently, he removed the garment, and tossed it to the floor. He took the tip of his tongue, and teasingly traced designs on the inside of her left thigh. When he reached her womanhood her paused, and looked up at her.

Her eyes were closed, and she was gently biting her bottom lip. Deidara smirked, and repeated the action on her other thigh. Mira squirmed slight, and whimpered his name. This time, when he reached her womanhood he flicked her clit with his tongue. Mira cried out in surprise and pleasure. Deidara held her hips with both hands, and slowly slid in tongue inside her. Mira tried to squirm, but Deidara held her still. He wiggled his tongue around inside her, and she gripped the sheets beneath her tightly. Gently, Deidara took her clit in his mouth, and sucked gently. Again, Mira cried out in pleasure. Slowly, she felt something start to twist inside her abdomen.

"D-Deidara!" She whimpered softly. Her voice told him enough. She was ready.

Deidara slid his boxers off, tossed them to the floor, and once again settled himself between Mira's thighs. He grabbed her right thigh, and hooked her leg around his waist.

"Hold on to me, yeah." He muttered softly in her ear.

Mira only nodded, and wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. Deidara's tip poked gently at her soaked entrance. Slowly, he started to slip inside her. He was careful. He didn't want to hurt her, nor did he want to scare her. Mira clung to him, and winced as he entered her. She knew it would hurt, and she was prepared. Deidara stopped at her barrier, and looked down at his girlfriend softly.

"Are you ready, hm?" He asked gently.

When Mira nodded he gently thrust forward. Mira cried out, and tears sprung into her eyes. Deidara kissed her tears away, and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he tried to calm her down. Mira sniffled slightly, and Deidara waited patiently while she adjusted to him. He gently stroked her sides, and kissed her forehead. After awhile Mira shifted her hips. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as bad as when he first broke through her. She looked up at him and nodded.

Deidara placed his lips softly against hers as he slightly pulled out, and thrust back in. She winced, but coaxed him to continue. The blonde man gently started to pump in and out of her. Soon, any pain she had vanished, and was replaced by please she never dreamed of. She gently hooked her legs around his waist, and Deidara buried his face into her neck as he started to thrust faster.

Mira moaned in pleasure as he sped up. He hand one hand on her hip, and the other was resting next to her head. Her fingernails dug into his back as his thrusts got harder. Then, she started to feel that twisting in her abdomen again.

"D-deidara!" She whimpered.

Deidara growled softly as she whimpered his name. It was almost enough to send him over the edge. He could feel her tightening around his member, and knew it was only a matter of time before she would cum. He started to thrust deeper into her. Mira was whimpering and digging her nails into his shoulders. Suddenly, he hit a spot in her that made her jolt. Deidara smirked, and deliberately hit the spot again. Mira could feel that whatever was twisting up in her was about to snap. As Deidara continued to thrust against a spot in her that sent her senses wild. With a final hard thrust Mira cried out, and she saw stars.

Her boyfriend grinned, and let her ride out her orgasm as he pumped gently in and out of her. She still clung to him, and when she could see again he started to thrust faster. It was only a matter of time before he would reach his end as well. As if to coax him on, Mira started whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and nipping gently at his ear lobe. Deidara growled softly, and with a final thrust he spilled his seed inside her. The two panted, and Mira lay back to look up at him.

Deidara stared down at her. Her brown eyes still looked so innocent, even if they were hazy from her orgasm. She was blushing, and biting her bottom lip innocently. Her black hair fanned out around her. Deidara smiled softly.

"I love you, Dei." Mira suddenly stated softly.

Deidara blinked in surprise, and then he grinned.

"I love you, too."


	4. Mira's Muse

**Chapter Four;**

Mira was sitting cross legged on the couch in her apartment with Deidara. Spring break had just ended, and school was back in session. Sakura and Hinata, Mira's roommates, were both at work. So Mira had invited Deidara over. The headphones she kept around her head were blaring with music, and she softly sang along as she did the little homework she had left. Deidara was observing her singing with a slight smile. He still wasn't over how well she had performed at the talent show a couple weeks ago.

"Where did you get your passion for music, un?" Deidara suddenly asked. Mira looked up in surprise.

"Oh, uhm, w-well," Mira started. "It w-was back when I was i-in middle school. Even b-before high school the kids p-picked on me. One of m-my teachers introduced m-me to th-the guitar."

Mira smiled slightly at the memory.

**-Flash back!-**

An eleven year old middle-school girl with brown eyes, glasses, and black hair with blue tips was running frantically down the halls of her middle school. She was being chased by three other students. Mira was often picked on, and more often than she cared to admit was she stuck running from a group of bullies. She sharply turned a corner, threw open a door, and darted into the room. Closing and locking the door behind her. She held her breath as she waited for the students to pass, and let out a sigh of relief when she heard them run pass.

"Dodging bullies?" An amused voice reached her ears. Mira looked around frantically, and realized the room she had entered was a music room. In the middle of the room sat a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. "I'm Ms. Tanashi, and you can just call me Suki."

"O-Oh. H-hello, Suki." Mira mumbled an embarrassed brush flushing across her cheeks. "A-are you th-the music teacher?"

"Indeed I am." Suki gave a small laugh. "Are those headphones you're wearing? You like music?"

"Y-yes." Mira's fingers gently touched her headphones. "I t-tend to just slip into is. M-music that is."

"Ah, would you like me to teach you to play guitar?" Suki inquired.

"Oh! I d-don't want b-bother you!" Mira exclaimed.

"It's no bother. We all need an escape, don't we?" Suki smiled at Mira.

"O-okay, then." Mira said slowly.

"Great! We'll meet up every Tuesday, right here. Okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

With that, Mira darted out of the room, and ran all the way home. Excitedly, she told her parents about the lessons she would be taking. They congratulated her, and proudly gazed at their daughter."

-**End flashback!-**

"Every Tuesday for the rest of middle school I went to the music room." Mira muttered softly. Brushing the tips of her fingers against her headphones. "Music became my reason for living. W-well, until I met all of you."

Deidara grinned at his girlfriend.

"The Dysfunctional family of Konoha University?" He laughed. Mira giggled herself.

"Yeah. _Our_ Dysfunctional family of Konoha University." She murmured.

The two went back to their homework, and Mira continued to softly sing along with her music.

Her purpose. Her muse.


	5. Mira's Home

**Chapter Five;**

Currently, Mira was at work. She worked in a small clothing store on campus. Since it was spring break, and most of the students went home, the only one's there were her, and her co-worker, TenTen. They were both sitting behind the counter the registers were displayed on. TenTen was going over some homework that was due when break was over, and Mira was reading quietly. Truthfully, Mira liked TenTen. The brunette woman was always kind to Mira, and never demanded anything of her when they worked together.

"What's it like being friends with Evelynn Crevan and Shoto Sharkey?" TenTen suddenly asked.

"H-huh?" Mira's eyes fluttered up from her book, and she looked at TenTen curiously. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't h-hear you."

TenTen giggled, "I asked what it was like being friends with Evelynn and Shoto. They have a reputation around the school, you know. Evelynn's the hot-tempered loud mouth, and Shoto is the cold, reserved badass. They're very selective of their friends, and I was wondering how you ended up in their group?"

"O-Oh. Well, it w-was actually Evelynn th-that introduced me to e-everyone." Mira stated with a shy smile.

-**Flash back!-**

Mira was closely following the principle of the school, Saratobi, to her new class. She was new to the school, and he offered to show her where her first class would be. He was walking at a brisk pace, and Mira had to jog a little to keep up. When they finally reached the classroom he gave her a reassuring smile, and opened the door. The teacher was in the middle of a lecture. He had black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, and a black goatee.

"Oh, who's this?" The teacher asked in a deep, kind voice.

"This is Mira Moon. She's a new student here. Keep an eye on her. Okay, son?" Saratobi said warmly with a smile.

"Of course, pops. I'm the psychology professor. You can just call me Mr. Asuma, okay?" Asuma smiled gently. Mira just nodded, and looked down at her feet, her books clutched to her chest. With that, Saratobi walked out of the room, and Asuma turned to his class. Mira could hear whispering in the back, bu she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Alright, listen up guys!" Asuma got their attention. "Everyone, this is Mira Moon. She's new, and she's going to remain with us for the rest of the year. Make her feel welcome."

"Hey, Mira!" A red-headed girl at the back of the class shouted. She stood up with a grin on her face. Mira looked slightly surprised, and the boy next to the red-headed girl face palmed. "Get up here and sit with us! Move over, Sasori!"

Mira watched in slight horror as the red-headed girl pushed the boy called 'Sasori' over. The boy swore as he pulled himself up off he floor, and climbed into the chair next to he one he had been previously sitting. Beside her, Asuma was rubbing his temples. Slowly, Mira made her way up the aisle towards the girl. What is this girl just wanted to pick on her? What if she was just as cruel as everyone else? Mira looked terrified, and let out a small cry of surprise as the girl grabbed her arm, and pulled her between her and Sasori.

"I am Evelynn Crevan, and that guy over there is my boyfriend. Sasori Akasuna. So, your name is Mira Moon? That's an interesting name." Evelynn rambled as she leaned one arm on the table, and rested her cheek against her hand. Mira looked between the two of them, and she could feel herself quivering slightly in fear.

"Oh.. Uhm, th-thanks, I guess." Mira mumbled shyly.

"You don't have to be shy! We're you're new friends! I can't wait to introduce you to Shoto. She seems kind of.. Cold, at first. Eventually you just get used to it. Audrey is a really happy go lucky kind of girl, you'll like her! Gina's more a book worm, though she's not really shy. Oh, man, wait until we introduce her to Deidara, Gaara, and Hidan. Well, we should probably wait on introducing her to Hidan. He's a total pervert." Evelynn explained. Mira looked absolutely terrified. Sasori sighed on the other side of her.

"Please, excuse Evelynn. She's a bit.. Eccentric." Sasori explained calmly to the girl. Mira just nodded.

After class Evelynn grabbed Mira by the wrist, and they were currently sprinting across the campus.

"This is technically kidnapping, Evelynn!" Mira heard Sasori yell slightly behind them as he ran to keep up.

"No it's not! We're not even leaving campus!" Evelynn argued. Mira had to agree with Sasori. She felt like she was being kidnapped, and it took every ounce of her being not to burst into tears. Evelynn suddenly skidded to a stop in front of a cafe, and she caught Mira before she could hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Mira said shakily.

"Well, let's go!" Evelynn declared, and shoved them into the cafe.

Once they were inside Evelynn sat Mira down next to a girl with black hair blue eyes. On the girls left was a boy with seafoam green eyes and red hair. Evelynn sat next to Mira, and Sasori sat across from Evelynn. Beside Sasori was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, and on the girls other side was another girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who's this cutie, hm?" The blonde boy asked while grinning. Mira felt herself blush, and she looked down at her lap.

"This is Mira. She's out new friend." Mira heard Evelynn state bluntly.

"Did you ask Mira to be your friend?" The black haired girl next to Mira asked coolly. Mira shivered slightly at her voice, and assumed this must be Shoto.

"Of course Mira wants to be my friend!" Evelynn declared.

"That means 'no'." Sasori answered. Mira caught Evelynn glaring at him.

"Evelynn, how many times have we told you not to go kidnapping people and claim them as 'friends'?" The blonde woman with them scolded. Mira glanced at Evelynn out of the corner of her eye. The red-headed woman was pouting slightly, and Mira felt herself smiling slightly.

"I-I wouldn't mind being Evelynn's f-friend." Mira stuttered out shyly.

"I told you!" Evelynn cried happily. Mira jumped at the sudden yell, but smiled softly nonetheless.

"I didn't catch y-your names." Mira peeked up shyly at everyone around her.

"I'm Gaara." The red-headed boy on the other side of Shoto said.

"Shoto." The blue eyed girl stated bluntly.

"Audrey!" A brunette cried excitedly.

"Gina." The blonde girl smiled softly.

"I'm Deidara, but you can just call me 'Dei'." Deidara grinned at Mira. Again, Mira felt we face heat up with a blush.

"Well, Mira!" Evelynn suddenly declared while throwing an arm around the meek girls shoulders. "Welcome to the Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!"

"What the hell kind of name is that?" Sasori asked frowning.

"You shut the fuck up!" Evelynn pointed an accusing finger at the man.

Mira just looked down in her lap and smiled slightly. These people were really going to accept her? Shy, meek, weak little Mira Moon? Shyly, Mira stole another glance at Deidara. The blonde man caught her glance, and shot her a charming grin. Mira quickly looked down at her lap again as she blushed.

-**End flashback!-**

TenTen was laughing hysterically. Mira herself had a small smile on her face.

"Evelynn really just grabbed you, and stated you were going to be their friend. No questions asked?" TenTen gasped out.

"Yeah." Mira giggled softly.

"Well," the brunette stated thoughtfully. "It does seem like something she'd do. Didn't she also punch some girl for calling your hair weird?"

"That's right." Mira nodded.

It was strange, to her. All her life she had been bullied and tormented. Then, not even an hour after arriving at her new school, she had made friends with a whole group of people. All because Mira stuck out to a red-headed woman with a short temper, and a foul mouth. Now, Mira had a boyfriend, she didn't stutter as much, and she didn't cry as often as she used to. Yes, now, Mira had friends. In fact, they were more than friends.

'_The Dysfunctional Family of Konoha University!'_ Evelynn's words echoed in her mind. Mira smiled to herself, and returned to her book. She now had friends she considered family, and a loving boyfriend who adored her. She now had people who supported her, and shared her love for music and art. Mira was where she belonged.

Mira was home.


End file.
